


Bad Habits

by forgottenwords



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: And a little bit of, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Pining, a tiny bit of angst, dads worried about their adopted kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenwords/pseuds/forgottenwords
Summary: “You still do that?”Kaoru raised an eyebrow, currently engrossed in sending an email to a client when Kojiro interrupted.“Do what?” His gaze didn’t leave his phone, but the faint flick of fingers against his forehead woke him from his work trance.“That thing? Biting your lip?”
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178





	Bad Habits

It was a habit. A bad habit. One that he never seemed to grow out of. 

It was worse when he had his piercing, the constant pull and bite of the metal piece into his mouth. Akin to biting nails, he would bite at his bottom lip whenever he was anxious. 

He figured having a piercing would lessen the urge. And it did, for the time being while it was healing. But afterwards, it was _so_ hard not to push at the piercing with his tongue. Honestly, it probably didn’t heal as fast as it could have given his habit. 

And now, years later, he still had the same bad habit. Maybe not as bad as when he was a teen, but it was an unconscious action. 

Embarrassingly apparent to those who he kept the most company with. 

“You still do that?”

Kaoru raised an eyebrow, currently engrossed in sending an email to a client when Kojiro interrupted. 

“Do what?” His eyes didn’t leave his phone, but the faint flick of fingers against his forehead woke him from his work trance. 

He lets out a slight noise of protest, and lifts his gaze to see Kojiro smiling with crossed arms. He’s practically naked, the old biker jacket slung over his shoulders a pitiful description of ‘clothing’. They’re waiting to race, and the tension and adrenaline is starting to trickle through his blood. 

“That thing? Biting your lip?”

He’s always believed that it’s easier to deny the truth than accept it, and he’s had the same philosophy for years, especially concerning Kojiro. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

The words leave his lips on reflex, so used to conflicting any words that his companion spoke. But, playing dumb was never his style and he knew Kojiro wasn’t going to take his response to heart. 

“Sure, _Cherry_. What’s got you so stressed? You only do that” - Joe points and swirls a hand towards his face - “When you’re _seriously_ freaked out. What gives?”

It’s hard to deny the mans words. But how he wished that he could. Was it his workload? He had a couple deadlines for commissions coming up next week, and the feeling of being at ‘S’ instead of doing work was eating at him a little bit. There was likely more to it than just simple anxiety. 

In the past, he’d continuously bite his lip before and during tests, whenever he could hear his parents arguing down the hall, whenever Kojiro gave him such a bright smile that it made his stomach twist uncomfortably. 

Kaoru sighed, the truth might be easier to admit in this case. 

“I’m worried about those kids.” 

Kojiro lifted an eyebrow, face softening. 

“Reki and Langa?”

He nodded. The pair, they were certainly unique. He didn’t believe in coincidences, but somehow they had all become strange acquaintances.

“Langa tried to apply for the position I offered three months ago, right when he moved here. Before he knew how to skate, before he and Reki were friends, before _Adam_...it’s interesting.” 

A lightbulb seemed to go off in Kojiro’s eyes, and he moved to stand beside him. Voice quiet as he spoke. 

“I know what you mean. Ever since Adam showed up again I’ve had this weird feeling in my gut.” 

The words flew past his lips before he had a chance to think about it. 

“Not _another_ hunch?!” 

Kojiro squawked, surprised at his change in tone, “Maybe so!” 

Kaoru tilted his head and eyed him strongly. They’d already had this discussion. The other inched a tad further away from him, though he looked defensive. 

“This isn’t about that. I know you might not believe in fate, but...it’s still kind of poetic, don’t you think?”

“Those might be the only words out of your mouth that I’ll ever agree with.”

Kojiro nudged him in the ribs with an elbow, “Hey! I’m worried too you know, Reik hasn’t been here in two weeks. He used to come _daily_. I feel like I’m going to go bald early from worrying so much. I don’t want them to end up - 

He cuts off short, turning his face towards the crowd with a more serious look on his face. 

\- _Like us_. Those are the two words he knows Kojiro was going to utter. How could they not be? 

The words still cause a shock to his system. Had they really changed that much? He’d like to believe that they were still similar at their core, but Adam’s actions the past couple of years couldn’t have been anything further from the boy they met in grade school. And now he was antagonizing children as an _adult_. It wasn’t right, and he didn’t know what it was going to take for Adam to realize that what he was doing was wrong. His infatuation with Langa...it was problematic. It reminded him of all those years ago. They were both guilty of not doing something when their old friend had showed up out of the blue. They all had bad habits they couldn't get rid of. 

He let out a heavy breath, trying not to bite his lip. 

The fact that Kojiro was also worried…

Shaking his head, he vowed they’d talk about it tomorrow. It was almost time for their races. But the opportunity to pick at his childhood friend wasn’t lost on him. 

“How come you never mentioned about those two before? And I mean, if you’re going to bring up old habits, I’ve noticed you still do that _thing_ where you run your hands through your hair whenever you’re nerv -

\- “Okay! I get it, jeeze. Remind me not to ask again.”

Kaoru pulled up his mask, hiding his smile underneath.

**Author's Note:**

> headcanon: Kojiro has a thing for Kaoru's lips
> 
> also i don't know what this is but I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
